


The Search for Everything

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: She had fought for him. And he had walked away without a second glance. He hadn’t realised how much he had hated himself for it until he had seen her with the blond and her eyes had flashed with a mixture of regret and pity when she had caught sight of him. And now, he wonders why she doesn’t hate him even more than he does.





	The Search for Everything

**Rosie**

_Don’t leave me here under the January rain._

He’s nervous and he knows she’s noticed even if she hasn’t said anything yet. The heat creeps up the back of his neck and his heart’s in his mouth, blood pounding so hard in his ears there’s a ringing pulsing in his head. His fingers tap against the paper cup in his hands and he doesn’t speak for so long that she starts to look concerned.

He doesn’t look at her when he finally speaks - he can’t - and instead stares down at his coffee, stares out the window in front of him, stares at the strangers hurrying by, shoulders hunched and heads bowed against the winter wind.

The words tumble from his lips softly, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He’s tired, resigned - he’s hurt her too many times before, and he’s hurting her once again. He just hopes that after this, she’d find someone who would treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

When he stops speaking, silence blankets the both of them. Mercury continues to stare out the window. It has begun to rain, the large water droplets pattering against the glass, a gentle hush washing over them. Slowly, he turns to look at Pyrrha. She shudders under his gaze and his heart sinks when her lip quivers under the weight of her emotions. She opens her mouth to speak but a gasp is all that sounds.

He utters another apology and stands up slowly.

It’s pouring now and his eyes flicker towards her. He turns to leave and she grabs his hand. He stills, hesitates, but then he brushes a thumb across the back of her hand and slips away from her grasp. His hand lingers over his umbrella for a second, eyes flickering over to Pyrrha’s chair before he steps out of the coffeeshop, leaving his umbrella where it still hangs from the back of his chair.

He chances a look over his shoulder at Pyrrha.

The rain drenches his hair and his clothes and he blinks the water away from his eyes. But the image of her is still blurred and distorted - he blames it on the curtain of rainwater covering the glass window.

* * *

**Moving On and Getting Over**

_It’s been so long, it just goes to show you that I still can’t seem to get you off my mind._

It’s been three years since he has last visited Mistral. Everything seems so different yet nostalgic at the same time.

Mercury adjusts the strap across his shoulder, his footsteps slowing as he reaches a crossroad. The sign for Junior’s bar still flashes in neon yellow; his lips quirk up at the thought of nights spent dancing and drinking, twitching as the image of a certain redhead dances through his mind.

To his right is the familiar road to Mistral Academy and he has half the mind to visit the grounds, maybe stop by to visit Cinder or Emerald. He takes a moment to consider it and ultimately decides not to, instead crossing the street in the direction of his apartment.

The thick blanket of leaves crunch under his boots. A car whizzes past him and the sudden draught whips up the leaves in a frenzied swirl around him. The particular shade of the leaves reminds him of the vibrant hue of her hair and in the back of his mind, a small voice whispers that she lives close by - or perhaps used to?

He’s so preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the man exiting the store and he collides with him. The blonde nearly drops the small box he’s holding and Mercury mumbles a soft ‘sorry’ and carries on his way.

If he’d stopped for a second longer, he’d have recognised the man. But all he can think about is that the shop - From Dust Till Dawn - is where he had gotten the engraved bronze bracelet for Pyrrha.

Mercury lets out a huff of bitter laughter with a shake of his head.

He is only in town for a few days to wrap up some business with a new partner. He isn’t here for a reunion.

But then a flash of red brushes past him and he turns around, his heart skipping a beat.

“Pyrrha?”

The girl turns around. Dark brown eyes stare back at him.

It’s not her.

There’s a stirring in his stomach - is it disappointment or relief?

He raises a hand in apology and strides away. 

He refuses to dwell on it.

* * *

**Changing**

_Time’s been talking to me, whispering in my ear saying “follow your heart ‘til it tears you apart”._

He’s wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, black jeans and boots, a silver tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Mercury leans back against his chair, fingers tapping against his glass as Roman mulls over his offer. His posture is casual, relaxed but he is anything but that. The restaurant brings back too many memories - first date, valentine’s day; it’s her favourite restaurant.

His eyes wander as the silence drags on.

Three years and still nothing had changed - the same chairs, the same lights, the same menu. And then Mercury spots her at the same corner table. He chokes slightly.

She’s sitting alone and reading a menu. He blinks in disbelief, too stunned to move.

But then Roman extends his hand across the table and proclaims that he accepts the deal and Mercury seals the deal with a handshake, too dazed to say anything.

He glances over to Pyrrha again and a shiver runs down his spine when he catches her gaze in a clash of green and grey. Her eyes are still wide with surprise and he swallows.

She gives him a tentative smile and wave and he nearly rises to his feet, but her date returns at that exact moment, leaving Mercury rooted at his seat.

He recognises the man - Jaune had always had a crush on the redhead even when Mercury had been dating her. Mercury had never thought that Jaune had been good enough for Pyrrha - he’s as smart as he is, not as wealthy as he is, he’s not as good looking as he is. Pyrrha deserves better but still, Jaune’s still a better man than he ever will be. And that fact stings because he knows it’s his own fault that they never worked out; he’s the one who broke their relationship, he’s the one who gave up without a fight. And now she’s moved on to a better man who he’s always thought to be inferior to him in every way.

He can only blame himself.

* * *

**Helpless**

_The one I love the most just said to me a broken heart is all I’ll ever be._

Mercury spends the rest of the meal strangely quiet and distracted. He’s almost certain Roman is relieved when the waiter returns with the bill. Mercury grabs the bill, shakes hands with Roman once more and the man leaves with a cheery wave. Fumbling with his wallet, Mercury spares a glance at Pyrrha once again but he must have been staring because she whispers something to Jaune, who sends him a nervous look, before she walks over to him with a gentle smile.

“Hi.”

Mercury gives her a small dip of the head. “Hey.”

“How are you?”

His eyes drink in the sight of her and he swallows, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. He shrugs. 

There’s a familiar heat creeping up the back of his neck and he can see the pity slipping across her features.

He could always read her.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Ah.”

He doesn’t know what to say or what to do and she senses that.

“Well, it’s really good to see you, Merc.”

He almost flinches at his name; she’s the only one who’s ever called him that.

“I’m sorry,” he finally blurts out.

Pyrrha smiles sadly.

“I’m sorry too.”

This time, he’s the one who watches her walk away.

* * *

**Never On The Day You Leave**

_She’ll fight for you like hell then force herself to like some other man._

They hadn’t had loud arguments, they hadn’t had violent disagreements and they hadn’t had angry fights because it had all been one-sided - she’s gentle and sweet and she had taken it all on the chin as he had yelled and cursed and tried not to break too many things in the room. Even as the light had faded from her eyes and the smile had slipped from her face, there had never been anger.

There had been hurt at the wicked words that he had spewed with such venom. They had cut her easily, leaving deep wounds that had left no scars yet would take time to fade.

There had been fear when he had slammed his fist against the walls, not so much for herself but more at the fact that he may hurt himself. He had seen the breath catch in her throat, the small flinch in her fingers, and he had hated that she had still been so good to him. He had hated that she still believed that there was good in him - he could tell because she had fought for their relationship, she had fought for them.

She had fought for  _him_.

And he had walked away without a second glance.

He hadn’t realised how much he had hated himself for it until he had seen her with the blond and her eyes had flashed with a mixture of regret and pity when she had caught sight of him.

And now, he wonders why she doesn’t hate him even more than he does.

* * *

**Emoji of A Wave**

_Your heart is where my head should be, the dissonance is killing me. It breaks my heart._

He moves to finish his drink and leave when excited gasps ring out around him. He turns to the source of the sound and sees Jaune down on one knee, a velvet box in his hands.

Mercury freezes, as does Pyrrha, and time slows down. He waits with bated breath.

There’s a mixture of surprise and uncertainty on her face but when her eyes flicker to meet his, he raises his glass, jaw locked and eyes dark with emotion.

He has no right to take away her happiness.

She looks away and he stands and leaves.

He doesn’t stay to wait for her answer.

* * *

**Roll It On Home**

_You’ve been here so long tonight’s already yesterday._

The flashing lights are giving him a headache but he waves at Junior and the man places another glass in front of him. He swirls the golden liquid with disinterest before draining his drink for the umpteenth time that night.

His phone vibrates and he ignores the call.

_Cinder_.

It’s nearly 3 in the morning but he’s nowhere near drunk enough to retire. Instead, he turns around in his chair and lets his eyes roam the dance floor.

Tonight is his last night in Mistral - he’s going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Still Feel Like Your Man**

_I still feel like your man and I don’t know why._

It’s not that he doesn’t notice the pretty blonde’s less-than-subtle glances at him; he himself has snuck a few her way too. But he’s alone at the counter and she’s with her friends at their table and every time he wants to take a chance, something uncomfortable builds up in his chest. He can’t identify the feeling and he can’t pinpoint the cause. He mulls over it for the whole night, barely listening to what the others are talking about, but when he sees the young woman start to make her way across the room out of the corner of his eye, the feeling swells like a gentle wave.

He lets her pull him to the dance floor and he flashes her an easy smile, a tinge of uncertainty lingering at the corner of his lips. It was only when she leaned in closer, her warm breath caressing his cheeks that he finally realises what sits so heavily within his chest.

The woman pulls away when he hesitates. Mercury gives her an apologetic shake of his head.

“Sorry, it’s nothing” he murmurs.

And he is sorry because it’s taken him all night to figure out what he’s feeling - it is guilt, because part of him still feels like they had never split up, that he hadn’t hurt her, hadn’t broken her heart.

He still feels like he’s her boyfriend, and he couldn’t for his life figure out why.

* * *

**In The Blood**

_How much of my love will be insane to some degree?_

Sometimes when he drinks, downing shot after shot after shot in a painstaking effort to drown his worries, he wonders if this was how his father had felt when his mother had left.

Sometimes when he runs over rooftops, leaping over dusty bricks and crumbling concrete, feeling the wind embrace him in a flurry of anguished howls, he wonders if this incessant restlessness, this endless need to be free for anything and everything is what drove his mother to walk away from his family and never return.

His hands close around the nameless female’s wrists, pinning them above her head. He swallows her moans when he captures her lips and pushes harder into her. He soon falls into a familiar rhythm, his thrusts fast and deep. He feels her walls clench around his member and he pulls out easily. He proceeds to clean himself up before putting his clothes back on and leaving the room as quickly as he came.

He thinks of the redhead every time he sleeps with another woman and he wonders how alike he is to his parents.

* * *

**Love On The Weekend**

_And I’ll be dreamin’ of the next time we can go into another serotonin overflow._

She reaches up, fingers twisting around his tie before she pulls him close, so close that their noses brush against each other and her warm breath tickles his cheek. He shivers under her touch and breathes in deeply. His eyes stray to her lips; he’s tempted to capture them. And he does when she pulls harder. He doesn’t register his tie slipping off his neck until she secures it around his eyes and a smirk slowly forms on his lips as he whispers her name.

“Pyrrha.”

The smooth silk feels cool against his eyes and he can feel something stir inside his stomach. Her cool fingers move down his face and to his neck, where they linger for a fraction of a second, before they slip under his black shirt and rips it open. 

“You do know that that’s my favourite shirt, hmm?”

His hands move down to rest at her waist as hers trail down his torso, exploring every inch of his chest carefully. She presses soft kisses down the nape of his neck and he hums. He hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling off his makeshift blindfold with a small giggle and they stumble over to the bed.

And when they hit the bed, the scene dissolves in a blur and Mercury opens his eyes to see nothing but an empty spot beside him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on lyrics from each song from John Mayer's latest album (The Search for Everything) except for You'll Live Forever In Me because I couldn't fit it into the overarching story here. Btw, do you think Pyrrha said yes?


End file.
